the birthday
by yankeegal13
Summary: A simple story behind a mayor of sapphire and the villagers in her town as they prepare for her birthday.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day in Sapphire, Mayor Erin was getting excited for who could potentially host her birthday party so she went around town doing her normal business, digging up fossils doing chores for her animals and working on two of the towns projects she wanted to work on. In the meantime, her villagers Bud, Roald, T-bone, Chrissy, Flo, Barold, Benedict, Nan, Miranda, and Hippeux were deciding since it was Mayor Erin's birthday coming up why don't we plan her a surprise party and we can take her to someone random when she woke up the next morning, but we cant tell her who is gonna be there yet. Bud liked the idea, but was concerned since him and chrissy have hosted before and none of the others have yet so T-bone decided it won't make a difference who hosts, we have to see who had the most favors done, and that person will host the party, she tends to get up about quarter to 9 sometimes later.

Erin was finishing up a project in town as well as getting the museum filled up with stuff she was not using and decided to build the dream suite she had been putting off so she decided to do those real quick and then rest for the rest of the day so she decided to see the villagers for a few minutes and talk about the fishing tournament last weekend. After Mayor Erin frolicked with her villagers for a bit, the villagers were asking what should we get Mayor Erin for her birthday, it has to be something really special, so the crew spent most of the day thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

The day before the party, T-bone and bud went to Roalds house to see if he was up to helping out but when they got to his house, they noticed Roald was not feeling well. Roald explained that he had caught a cold the night before and he was unable to do anything about it, so he informed T-bone and Bud of what was happening. So Bud and T-bone had to inform the other guys at the meeting that Roald was not gonna be at the meeting to discuss Mayor Erin's birthday party and her birthday was the next day. So what they discussed was who was gonna host the party that day, Roald said to them, if i feel better the next day i'm okay hosting since Mayor Erin has helped me out before. Shortly after they left Roalds house, Nan wanted to talk to them to see what they needed, and T-bone said, i think we got everything covered, all we have to do is wait for Mayor Erin to wake up and we can tell her about Roald then. Nan asked," what is wrong with Roald". T-bone explained to Nan that Roald caught a cold and he was gonna take it easy for the day.

Mayor Erin woke up a few hours early and decided to go see the villagers real quick, after a while, Mayor Erin decided to go visit the villagers and she decided to go see Roald and she noticed that Roald was sick with a cold, fortunately Mayor Erin had a stack of medicine on her for Roald so she decided to go talk to the other villagers, after a while, Miranda broke the news that Roald was sick and to check on him. After a while, Mayor Erin decided to go to sleep for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The night before Mayor Erins birthday party, T-bone was having a dilemma of his own, with Roald being sick, he decided to look through the letters Mayor Erin gave everyone and he found a letter addressed to himself and it was from the mayor, it was the first letter he got from her, and in the letter it said, Dear T-bone, i wish you were my birthday buddy, after looking at the letter he thought maybe he should be there to welcome her. So he showed the letter to chrissy and nan and said, you know we should be the ones that are there, so T-bone decided to sleep outside Mayor Erins house that night and wake her up the morning of her birthday.

The next morning, Mayor Erin woke up and she noticed T-bone was outside waiting for her and she was surprised when T-bone said listen come to my house real quick its important. When mayor Erin got to T-bones house, Chrissy and Nan waited for them there. At the party, mayor Erin wished for mario pajamas at the party and when she opened the present it was a birthday hat. So T-bone, Chrissy, Nan and Erin frolicked around for a few minutes and then Mayor Erin decided to leave.


End file.
